REGALO
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Kippei busca el mejor regalo para darle a Kokoro por el día de los enamorados. Creo que me ha quedado un tanto fluff, pero es bueno para esta 14 ¿no?


REGALO

Disclaimer: Aishiteruze baby no me pertenece y solo he usado sus personajes para fines recreativos ^^

Mi primer fic de aishiteruze espero que les guste

* * *

—¡¡Kippei-oniichan!! ¡¡Kippei-oniichan!! — Llego la pequeña corriendo hasta el guapo chico que la esperaba en la puerta y quien la recibió con un abrazo — Adivina que hicimos hoy Kippei-onii-chan

—Mmm — Este fingió pensárselo por unos segundos — La verdad es que no tengo ni idea Yuzu-chan.

Mientras que la nena le contaba todo lo que habían hecho ese día en el preescolar, el realmente tenía la mente en otro lado. Al día siguiente sería la fiesta de san Valentín y no estaba seguro de que podría regalarle a su novia.

— Y entonces la maestra dijo que lleváramos chocolates a nuestros amigos para mañana por que era el día del amor y la amistad — finalizó volteando a ver al mayor, quien por primera vez no la estaba escuchando— ¿Onii-chan?

— ¿Eh? Ah lo siento Yuzuyu-chan es que estaba distraído — se disculpo con una mano tras la nuca — ¿Que me estabas diciendo?

—Que tengo que comprar chocolates para mis amigos de la escuela — Se detuvo y le miro a los ojos dejando en claro que el asunto era importante y no podía dejarlo pasar así como así — Por el día de los amigos

—¿Te parece si los compramos cuando vayamos por lo de la cena? — Eso sin duda le daría más tiempo para pensar en el regalo de Kokoro, aunque ella le había dicho que no necesitaba que le diera nada

—¡Sii! Compras, compras —festejo ella haciendo reír a su compañero

Pasaron así el resto del camino a la casa, Yuzuyu feliz por que al día siguiente intercambiarían dulces y chocolates en la escuela y su primo tratando de decidir cual sería el mejor regalo para su novia sin mucho éxito en realidad.

La tarde fue llenada con deberes, dibujos y más platicas sin sentido entre aquel par. Los demás de la casa no acostumbraban ponerles mucha atención, tenían sus propias preocupaciones.

Cuando iba a ser la hora de preparar la cena, Kippei y Yuzuyu salieron de la mano rumbo al supermercado a buscar los ingredientes para la cena, los chocolates de habitante más joven de la casa, y con algo de suerte un regalo para la novia del chico.

Al llegar, la pequeña se fue directo a la sección de dulces para escoger, entre los muchos productos preparados especialmente para la fecha, algunas golosinas que llevar a sus amigos, mientras que el mayor fue a buscar lo de la lista.

Cuando tuvo todas las cosas en la canasta de la compra, regreso a buscar a la niña, para encontrarla platicando alegremente con Kokoro, ante la oportunidad, no pudo evitar ocultarse tras algunos estantes para espiarlas, quizá con algo de suerte podría oír algo que le sirviera para hacerse una idea de que regalo comprar.

—¿Tu que dulces quieres que te regalen Kokoro-neesan? — Pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña

—Mmm la verdad no me apetecen mucho los dulces Yuzu-chan — Le replico ella con una dulce sonrisa

—¿Eh? Pero si son deliciosos — se extraño — Yo espero que me toquen bombones cubiertos de chocolate —

— Ya veras que si — Haciando nota mental de comprar algunos para mandarle con su compañero — ¿Y donde esta Kippei Yuzu-chan?

—Esta buscando las cosas para la cena, mientras Yuzuyu escoge los dulces y luego iremos a buscar un regalo para…..—

Fue ese el momento que el mayor escogió para presentarse(aun cuando no había oído nada que le sirviera), porque no quería que Kokoro supiese que aun no tenía un regalo para ella

—Hola Koko-chan — Anuncio su presencia tomando a su prima y echando los chocolates en la cesta — Bueno hasta mañana, te veo en la escuela bye bye

Y dejo sola a la muchacha, que se preguntaba que podría regalarle a Kippei por el día de los enamorados.

Después de llevar la compra a casa, el rubio volvió a salir y recorrió otros tres establecimientos comerciales hasta encontrar un regalo que le pareció lo suficientemente bueno para su novia, lo compró y (habiéndolo llevado oculto hasta su cuarto) lo envolvió el mismo con un papel plateado con pequeños corazones rojos.

Definitivamente tenía que reconocer que su vida había cambiado mucho desde que Yuzuyu llego a la casa, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una linda chica, y era capaz de preparar obentos y envolver regalos…quien lo diría

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a su pequeña protegida en la escuela, se dirigió a la suya, en las manos cargaba el paquete envuelto en papel plata, causando que los compañeros con quienes se cruzaba le vieran extrañados ¿desde cuando hacia el regalos por estas fechas?

A la hora del almuerzo salió con Kokoro-chan a los jardines para tomar los alimentos, intercambiaron como siempre sus obentos, y cuando hubieron acabado, el le entrego el paquete y para su sorpresa ella saco de entre sus ropas una cajita también plateada y con un lazo rojo, que le paso con el rubor fuertemente marcado en sus mejillas.

Abrió su obsequio bajo la atenta mirada de su novia, y dentro encontró un par de arracadas doradas, del tamaño justo a las que el usaba, y dándole las gracias la animo a abrir su propio paquete.

Ella así lo hizo, y dentro encontró un pequeño perro de felpa que sostenía un gran corazón entre sus patitas de una forma absolutamente adorable. Había un papel pegado al centro y ella lo abrió para leer la pequeña nota: _Espero que tomes este corazón en prenda del mío hasta que yo sea completamente tuyo y tú completamente mía_

Con la emoción nacida de la ternura, ella se acerco a el, para abrazarse a su fuerte pecho, mientras que Kippei acariciaba sus largos cabellos simplemente disfrutando del momento.

OWARI

PD: Para los que se preguntan que ocurrió con Yuzuyu-chan, se lo pasó en grande con sus compañeros, comió muchos dulces, la mayoría bombones cubiertos de chocolate para su gran felicidad.

* * *

Disculpen los errores que pueda tener, y lo corto de la trama, lo escribi en un par de horas por la fiesta de los enamorados, tenía una semana pensando en que podría escribir en conmemoeracion de, pero ninguna idea me gustaba mucho (de varias series en realidad), originalmente la historia iba a ser muy diferente, pero cuando comeze a escribir cambio completamente en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como y que dejen sus comentarios para seguir mejorando ^^


End file.
